


In the closet

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: AU, Blue gets shit done, M/M, Non-Magical, Ronan gets cranky when Adam is dating someone else, public school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Adam pulls Ronan into a closet. Since Ronan is trying to hide his huge crush on Adam this is a slightly inconvenient situation for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a bit on the nose but it works.

Ronan and Adam were walking down the hallway at school, arguing about which friend would win in a fight.  “You’re wrong, there’s no way that Noah wins in a fight against Gansey.” Adam was saying, “You’re completely underestimating Gansey’s technique.”

Ronan shook his head, “You’re forgetting that Gansey has all these rules, he would pull back before Noah. So, Noah would win. He’s fucking scrappy.” Adam laughed. Ronan was sure he was right but he didn’t really care, he was just happy that Adam and him were talking again. He’d missed Adam’s laugh, how his eyes lit up. 

Adam started to respond but saw something and panicked. “Fuck, it’s Vanessa.” He said, looking around wildly.

“So?” Ronan said, confused. He may have disliked Adam’s girlfriend for a variety of reasons but he was pretty sure that Adam shouldn’t. He saw Vanessa turning the corner, if she hadn’t seen them yet she would shortly. 

“Just…” He paused, seeing a door. “Here,” Adam pulled him through the door, quickly shutting it behind them. 

“Dude, what the fuck.” Ronan said, stumbling into Adam as he regained his footing. The room turned out to be a tiny broom closet. The two couldn’t stand more than a few inches apart and Ronan could feel the heat from Adam. He moved back as much as he could but it didn’t make much of a difference. He could still feel how close Adam was, and how tense. 

This was not ideal for Ronan. He had been trying to ignore his feelings for Adam since he started dating Vanessa, almost two months ago. Before that, Ronan thought Adam felt something for him. He had been almost sure, the long looks and short touches were starting to feel like something more.  

But shortly after a wrestling session that had turned awkward after a touch that lingered too long Adam started dating Vanessa and spending less time with Ronan. Ronan assumed that Adam figured out how he felt and wanted to put some distance between them. Maybe he had misread Adam’s feelings, or Adam wasn’t ready to admit how he felt. Either way, they had stopped hanging out. He hated it but couldn’t make Adam talk to him, as much as he wished he could. Instead he sulked around for weeks, snapping at everyone. 

They had only starting speaking again last two weeks ago. Gansey had talked to both of them, telling them they were being idiots. 

“It’s our last summer together, don’t make me split it between you two.” He told Ronan. Ronan growled back that it wasn’t his decision to stop hanging out. Gansey had just shook his head in his patented ‘must I always be the adult?’ way.

“Talk to him, I’m sure Adam misses you. And I know you miss him.” Gansey had raised an eyebrow, indicating that he knew more than he was saying. Ronan had mumbled out a ‘fine’ and made Gansey drop it. Adam had stopped him after class the next day and apologized.

So now they were back to hanging out again. It was still weird. Both were cautious around each other and often paused before saying something, but Ronan would take it over Adam ignoring him. 

Except now they were in a closet, standing much too close. Ronan needed to leave before his feelings manifested in an inconvenient way. 

“Adam, what are you doing?” He demanded.

“Shh!” Adam put a finger on Ronan’s lips, listening at the door. 

Without thinking, Ronan bit Adam, making him yelp and remove his hand. “What the hell?” He whispered, holding his hand. “You’ve been spending too much time with Chainsaw.” 

“Don’t put something near my mouth if you don’t want it bitten,” Ronan retorted.

“Noted,” Adam said with a smile. 

Ronan was grateful for the semi darkness because he was pretty sure he was red. He tried to think of a response but could only stare at Adam. Adam had moved his face back to the door, ear pressed against it, and Ronan could admire his features. His broad nose, full lips and constantly messy hair. He nearly reached out to run his hand through Adam’s hair, wanting to feel the texture. He shook his head to remove the thought. Touching Adam’s hair would not help convince Adam that he was over his crush. 

“Okay, we can leave.” Adam said, moving a hand to the doorknob, breaking Ronan out of his thoughts. 

Ronan grabbed his hand, stopping him. “No, you’ve got to tell me what the fuck is going on.”  He quickly dropped it, realizing how his heart started beating faster from the contact. “Why are you avoiding your girlfriend?”

Adam ran a hand through his hair, sighing. “I’m trying to break up with her.” He said quietly. 

Ronan’s heart leapt. He tried to keep the happiness out of his voice as he asked,  “Why are you avoiding her then? Just go do it.”

“I’m waiting until the right moment, when we’re alone. Every time I see her we’re around other people.  So I’m avoiding her for now.” 

Ronan nodded before realizing Adam probably couldn't really see the motion. “Why do you want to break up with her?” It was none of his business but he needed to know. 

Ronan saw the outline of Adam’s head drop. “I don’t like her.” He eventually said. The way he said it implied that he liked someone else, the emphasis on the word ‘her’. Adam shuffled slightly, which resulted in him tripping.

Ronan caught him without thinking, grabbing Adam’s forearms. Adam grabbed him back, pulling him closer. The small distance between them disappeared as Adam wrapped his arms around Ronan’s back. Ronan let out a small sigh as he copied the motion, unwilling to let Adam go. Adam seemed to feel the same, making no attempt to move away. He didn’t know what was going on but wasn’t going to question it, letting himself enjoy Adam’s form against his chest.

“Who do you like?” Ronan found himself asking, his voice low.  

He felt Adam’s head move and knew he was watching Ronan. “Someone else.” Adam said quietly. “Someone you know.” His voice was husky and Ronan felt his breath hitch. 

Ronan felt emboldened, he pushed Adam gently against the wall, still holding him. “Yea?” He asked as he pushed his hips into Adam’s. Ronan bit back a moan at the contact and Adam let out a small ‘oh’. Adam’s hands were still splayed on his back, pulling him closer. Ronan wanted this moment to last forever. 

“Yea.” Adam whispered, his head tilted. 

Ronan was about to ask another question when the door opened and light spilled in. “Fucking kids, get out of the closet. You don’t belong in there.” The janitor said roughly. 

_ You have no idea how right you are.  _ Ronan thought as he walked out.  Adam muttered an apology and the two continued down the hallway.

Adam slung a hand around his neck, looking uncomfortable. “Well, I should go.”

Ronan nodded, “Sounds like you have things to do.”

“That I do.” Adam gave him a small smile. “See you around.”

Ronan went to class in the best mood he’d been in for a while, thinking about Adam’s hands on him. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I do care.” He finally said.
> 
> Adam looked at him briefly before resuming his pacing. “You’re terrible at showing it.”
> 
> “I know.” Ronan said quietly.

A week later and Ronan felt like he was constantly clenching his jaw, watching Adam and Vanessa. They still hadn’t broken up and Ronan didn’t know why. He hadn’t been able to talk to Adam alone, Vanessa seemed to be stuck to his side. Instead, Ronan had to deal with watching Vanessa grab Adam’s hand, or plant wet kisses on his cheek. Adam didn’t seem to be enjoying it, but he didn’t stop her. 

It was grating on Ronan, to say the least. He had been short tempered with everyone. He knew it wasn’t fair. He didn’t really care. Watching Vanessa get to kiss and touch Adam was like a knife twisting in his gut. Occasionally Adam would see him and offer him a sad smile but nothing more. 

“Jesus Ronan, chill the fuck out.” Blue said, flopping on his bed. She was at the apartment, waiting for Gansey and Noah to get back.  “You’ve been a dick all week.”

“Screw you Sargent.” He replied gruffly, flipping through a book and not looking at her. 

“You could talk to him, maybe. Instead of biting everyone’s heads off.” She said, picking at a loose thread.

He feigned ignorance. “Talk to who?” 

“Adam, the guy you’re clearly pinning over. The one that isn’t enjoying any of this fine mood you’ve been in.”

Ronan had thought he was more subtle than that. But then Blue was part psychic, he reasoned, so who knew what she picked up on. “Do they others know?” 

“Noah does. Gansey would if he thought about it.” She rolled onto her stomach, feet in the air. “You’re pretty obvious.”

“Am not.” He replied petulantly. 

She rolled her eyes, “Yea okay. Ronan, you’re not subtle about anything. This least of all.” 

“I thought I was.” He grumbled. 

“Well you were sorely mistaken.”  She briefly sent something on her phone. “Just ask him out.”

“He has a girlfriend, remember? That’s the problem.” He leaned against his desk, arms crossed. He wasn’t sure why he was talking to Blue about this, besides that she was basically forcing him. 

Blue thought for a minute. “That is a problem. But a temporary one, I think.” She looked at him, head cocked. “Right?”

The girl was too damn perceptive for her own good. Ronan shrugged, “It was supposed to be. But he hasn’t fucking broken up with her.” 

“Give him some time. He likes you, you’re both assholes without the other.” 

He smiled at her. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. It’s probably proof you should be together, or something.” 

He glared at her and she flashed him a grin. “I don’t know why he’s still with Vanessa then.” He replied grumpily. 

“Well you can ask him about that when he’s here in, oh, ten minutes.” Blue looked at a text on her phone. “I told Adam to come over. And Gansey and Noah not to come back for a while.” She stood. “I’m leaving. You two figure your shit out. I’m sick of your constant sulking.”

Ronan’s eyes widened. “Seriously?” 

“Seriously. Don’t make us lock you in a room or something. Gansey is tired of this and so am I.” She walked out the door, “Ta ta for now!” 

“You’re the devil Sargent!” He called after her, running a hand over his nearly shaved head. 

“That’s why we get along.” She yelled back. 

He heard the door slam shut and fell onto his bed, trying to stay calm. He hadn’t exactly been ignoring Adam this week but he had been purposely sneaking rooms when he saw him, which Adam would probably construe as avoidance. He couldn’t handle talking to Adam until Vanessa was out of the picture. He didn’t want to talk to him like last week hadn’t happened. Since Adam wasn’t an idiot he had probably noticed. 

He heard knocking sooner than he expected. “It’s open.” He yelled, not moving. The least he could do was act like this wasn’t a big deal. 

Adam shuffled into his room. “Hey.” 

Ronan sat up, “Hey.” Both stared at the other for a beat. 

“Look,” Ronan started as Adam said “I think...” They both stopped, laughing briefly.

“You go.” Adam said, pulling up a chair and sitting.

“I’m sorry for avoiding you this week.” Ronan ran a hand over his head, debating whether to say more. He wasn’t sure he could stop talking if he started so he gave Adam a curt nod, letting him know he was done. He didn’t need to confess his feelings while Adam was still taken. 

Adam nodded, “It’s okay. This situation is more my fault than yours.” He paused, biting his bottom lip. “I haven’t broken up with her yet.”

“I noticed.” Ronan said, his annoyance bleeding through. 

Adam stood, pacing. “It’s not like I owe you an explanation. You disappeared after we started dating and only starting talking to me again because of Gansey. You don’t care about me.” He sounded annoyed. 

Ronan had to stop himself from shouting ‘I CARE TOO MUCH.’ His mouth twisted into a frown, choking down the words.

“I do care.” He finally said.

Adam looked at him briefly before resuming his pacing. “You’re terrible at showing it.” 

“I know.” Ronan said quietly. 

Adam sighed deeply. “Anyway. I haven’t broken up with her yet. I tried! But she invited me over to meet her parents at the same time.” He paused, looking at anywhere but Ronan. “And then I freaked out and I couldn’t do it.” 

Ronan waited a beat, Adam didn’t say anything else so Ronan replied, “See, it seems like breaking up with her before you meet them would be easier.” 

“I know. But she was so excited, she said I’m the first boyfriend she brought home.” Adam hung a hand on his neck, looking guilty. 

“Are you going to stick around until you’re the first boy she marries too?” Ronan was sure Adam could hear the bitterness in his voice. 

Adam sat next to him. “No,” He played with his hands, still looking down. “I’ve never broken up with anyone before. It’s harder than I expected.” 

“It’s not going to get easier the longer you wait.” Ronan looked at Adam, wanting to shout at him. He knew it wouldn’t help though. Adam ran as cool as Ronan hot. It was one of the things Ronan liked best about him, how opposite they were. It was also one of Adam’s more frustrating qualities, how he could shut down and freeze people out. Like now.

“I know that.” Adam replied, his jaw clenched. 

Ronan tried to soften his own expression, knowing that him being angry wouldn’t accomplish anything. He didn’t want Adam to retreat into himself more. “What about that other person you like?” He asked. 

Adam finally looked at him, his light blue eyes capturing Ronan’s darker ones. “I’m hoping they’re willing to wait,” He said quietly. 

Ronan could have melted under the Adam’s cautious gaze. He would have agreed to wait decades. “I’m sure they will.” His voice was low and husky. Without thinking, he took Adam’s hand and squeezed, trying to be reassuring but instead making Adam blush furiously. He didn’t take his hand back though. Instead he surprised Ronan by threading his fingers with Ronan’s, Adam’s cracked and calloused hands against Ronan’s rough ones. 

“Are you still using the lotion?” Ronan asked after a beat. He needed to talk about something, anything, to make Adam stay, to not break their connection. Adam’s hand in his might be one of the best feelings in the world and Ronan didn’t want to give it up. 

Adam nodded, staring at their intertwined hands. “I forget, sometimes. But I use it when I remember.” 

“That’s good.” Well that stimulating conversation topic was exhausted and Ronan was worried Adam would leave. He vaguely thought about starting another fight just so he’d stay.

As he was deciding if that was his best or worst idea Adam spoke up. “Do you want to watch a movie or something? I’m not working tonight.”

“That’d be cool.” They stood, still holding hands, and went to the living room. Adam flipped through the channels, selecting some slasher movie from the 90’s. They sat on the couch, still holding hands, shoulders touching. 

“Is this okay?” Adam asked.

Ronan wasn’t sure if he meant the movie or the contact. “It’s great.” He answered, smiling slightly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was called ‘trapped in a closet’ but I kept thinking of the R Kelly song. I’m still thinking about it TBH
> 
> Thanks for the lovely comments and kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yea, we’re friends. Well, you found me. Congrats.” He wiped the grass off himself.
> 
> “Why are you being a dick?” Adam asked, also standing, hands on his hips.
> 
> “Because I don’t want to just be friends!” He shouted. “You know that.”

“This is bullshit.” Ronan fumed, leaning against his desk. 

“Kerah!” Chainsaw replied, taking the bread he offered her.  

“Exactly!” He threw his hands up, startling the bird.  “He still hasn’t broken up with her. What the hell, Chainsaw. What am I supposed to do?”

“Kerah?” She asked, hopping up his arm and affectionately pecking him. 

He leaned his head, petting her head with his cheek. “I could do that. Adam probably wouldn’t like that though.”

“Kerah?” 

“Talk to him? I’ve already talked to him, last week! He said he was going to break up with her.” He tried not to huff since Chainsaw was on him. “I really thought he was going to.” He added with some disappointment. “I don’t understand why he hasn’t.”

“Kerahhhhh.” she replied sadly, jumping to his shoulder.

“I know, I know. I should give him time. But it’s been two weeks since he said he was going to. Isn’t that enough time?” 

“Caw.”  She pecked at his ear lovingly. 

He patted her gently, offering her more of his sandwich. She gently pulled out a piece of turkey and hopped down, eating it on his desk.  “Okay, okay, more time. You’re right. You always are.”

 

\-----

 

“Chainsaw and I had a talk.” Ronan said, falling in line next to Adam. 

Adam raised his eyebrow. “Oh? What did she have to say?”

“She told me to be patient with you.” Ronan said gruffly. “And that you’re worth the wait.” He added quietly.

Adam flushed. “That was nice of her.”

Ronan nodded. “She’s wise, that bird.”

Adam looked at him out of the corner of his eye. “I am trying, I swear, she just, she’s so happy. She’s trying to get me to take a trip with her family this summer.” 

He tried to push down his anger. “A trip. Sounds fun.” He said as blandly as he could. 

“I’m not going.” He said, still watching Ronan’s face. 

“Because you won’t be with her or because you can’t afford it?” Ronan asked without thinking.

Adam’s face changed instantly. Quiet and concern changed to cold and angry. Ronan immediately regretted it and open his mouth to apologize. 

That was when Vanessa appeared out of nowhere, grabbing Adam’s hand and pulling him in for a kiss. “Hey baby!” She said, all smiles. “Oh hi Ronan! It’s been a while.” 

“I’ve been busy.” Ronan replied. Adam looked like he wanted to disappear. Or that he wanted to Ronan to disappear. Vanessa was holding his hand but otherwise Adam had shrunk back and hunched his shoulders.

“Finals, right?” She laughed, “they’re terrible!” She turned to Adam, “You’re awfully quiet. Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” Adam gave her a small smile, not looking at Ronan. 

“I’ve got to go, finals and all.” Ronan said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking off. He didn’t really dislike Vanessa, she was nice enough, if a bit too bubbly for Ronan. She just happened to be dating the guy he wanted. It was enough to make him less than civil to her. And apparently to make him be an asshole to Adam, which he didn’t deserve. 

Ronan sighed, deciding to skip the rest of his classes. It was one of the first days it hadn't been raining in over a week and he wanted to be outside. He couldn’t take being inside anymore. He felt trapped. 

He drove out to the Barns, driving more recklessly than normal to forget Adam. Except it didn’t help him forget. His driving only made him think about how unhappy Adam would be that he was driving dangerously and how he’d yell at him to slow down. 

Ronan took a curve sharply, nearly ending up on two wheels. “Fucking Adam.” He twisted the wheel again. “Fucking Vanessa.” He peeled into a parking stop, stopped abruptly. “Fucking relationships.” He gripped the steering wheel, trying to calm down.

He got out, grabbing a weathered copy of ‘Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance’. Gansey had gotten it for him as a joke but Ronan had ended up enjoying it. He kept it in his glove compartment. 

He went out to the pasture, laying down in the tall grass. His family still owned the land but none of the brothers spent much time out here. Ronan thought about moving out there, fixing the place up. Maybe after high school.

He thumbed through the book, rereading his favorite passages and ignoring the texts and calls on his phone. He saw that Adam and Gansey called. And he was getting texts from everyone. He didn’t care. 

Finally he saw he was getting a call from Noah. He kept calling until Ronan finally picked up.

“What do you want?” He asked, answering the call.

“Where are you? Adam has been looking for you. He’s driving everyone crazy.”  Ronan heard Adam in the background, asking what Ronan was saying.

“Why the fuck does he care?” 

Ronan heard a fumble, then Adam’s voice filled the phone. “I’ve been texting you all afternoon! Where the hell are you?” 

“Fuck off.” Ronan said before he hung up. He ignored the next call. 

He finally read his text messages. Most were from Adam, saying they needed to talk. One was from Blue telling him not to be an ass. The last was from Noah saying Adam was driving him crazy and to deal with him.  He turned off his phone and laid down, pulling the book over his face. 

He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until he woke up to someone yelling. “Ronan, where the fuck are you? I know you’re here. I saw your fucking car.” 

He sat up and saw Adam wandering around, he hadn't seen Ronan yet. He briefly wondered how Adam had known where he was but realized that if anyone knew where he would be it was Adam. 

Ronan watched him, totally turned on by an angry Adam. It was a rare sight to see a truly pissed Adam and Ronan marveled at it.  His face was red and his brow was furrowed. He was stomping around and yelling for Ronan, which was punctuated by many obscenities. Ronan enjoyed watching the pure fury that was Adam. 

Until Adam spotted him and stomped over. 

“What the fuck dude? We’ve all been looking for you! You can’t just disappear.” He yelled as he walked over.

Ronan shrugged, propping himself up on his elbows. “I’m fine.”

“I was fucking worried about you. I thought we would finally deal with your mangled corpse from a car accident.” Adam made it over and pushed Ronan back down. “And we didn’t know that!” He huffed, glowering at Ronan.

Ronan didn’t respond, distracted by the fact that Adam was straddling him. His legs were on Ronan’s hips, his hands on Ronan’s shoulders and his face distorted with annoyance as he waited for a response. Ronan couldn’t response with anything more than a shrug. If Adam hadn’t been so mad Ronan would have revealed in their positions. 

“We didn’t know where you were!” Adam yelled again after Ronan didn’t respond. 

Ronan nearly felt bad. “I disappear all the time.” He tried to look nonchalant. “Why was this time different?”

Somehow this made Adam more furious. He shook Ronan. “It was hours. We looked for you for hours. You didn’t respond to texts. You could have been dead! And none of us knew.” 

Adam’s concern surprised him. Ronan was known for disappearing. It wasn’t unusual and no one ever worried. He always returned eventually, when he had cooled off. He was silent for a minute, finally asking, “Adam, why do you care?” 

Adam’s eyes scanned his face, “Because, because we’re friends.”

Of course. Ronan nodded curtly, moving Adam off of him to stand. “Yea, we’re friends. Well, you found me. Congrats.” He wiped the grass off himself. 

“Why are you being a dick?” Adam asked, also standing, hands on his hips.

“Because I don’t want to just be friends!” He shouted. “You know that.” 

Adam stood, stunned. Ronan stalked off into the woods. He stopped, putting his hands on a tree and his forehead on his hands. He took several deep breaths, knowing Adam would follow him soon. He felt like a fool for finally admitting his feelings. He broke the silent agreement they had where neither acknowledged their feelings and it was  _ fine _ . Now nothing would ever be fine again.

Except that it hadn't been fine for the last few weeks. It had been coming to this for  while, where one of them ended up confessing. Ronan wasn’t surprised it was him. Or that it was while they were fighting. 

He felt Adam against his back, wrapping his arms around Ronan’s waist. “You’re right. I know that.” Adam whispered into Ronan’s ear. He hesitated before adding, “I feel the same.” 

Ronan turned, leaning against the tree. Adam’s face was unreadable. His hands were on either side of Ronan’s head, trapping him. Normally Ronan would hate the feeling but trapped by Adam seemed okay.  His face was close to Adam’s, he could see the flecks of green in his eyes. He glared at Adam, waiting for him to continue. 

Neither spoke for a minute, staring into each other’s eyes. Ronan felt like he was going to explode, either from the confession or the proximity. 

Finally, Adam spoke. “I broke up with Vanessa.” He watched Ronan’s reaction carefully.

Ronan was cautious. “Really?” 

Adam nodded. “After you left. I did it. She was sad but didn’t seem surprised.”

“Fucking finally.” Ronan said quietly. 

“That’s why I was looking for you.” Adam smiled softly as he leaned into Ronan more. 

“I should have let you find me sooner.” Their hips were flush and their faces were inches apart. 

“Probably.” Adam breathed out. “But you’re an asshole.”

A small smile appeared on Ronan’s lips. “But you still like me.”

Adam nodded. “Guess I’m an idiot.” 

Ronan’s eyes darted around Adam’s face. “I want to kiss you.” He said, “Is that okay?” 

Adam gave a small nod, smiling. Ronan carefully brought his lips to Adam’s, feeling Adam’s chapped lips on his. He was worried Adam would run away. Or that something bad would happen. He felt like he needed to be cautious.

Adam had no such feelings. He pushed Ronan into the tree with his hips while he deepened the kiss. His tongue prodded Ronan’s bottom lip and Ronan parted his mouth, allowing Adam access. Both groaned as their tongues collided and tangled. Adam’s hands moving to Ronan’s head, running over the shaved hair. 

Ronan groaned at the delicious feeling of Adam’s hands on his scalp. Adam broked the kiss, smiling at him.  “Finally.” He said, still running his hands on Ronan’s scalp. Ronan closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. “I’ve wanted to do this forever.” 

“I would have let you.” Ronan replied. 

“Would have been weird before.” Adam mumbled. 

“And it’s not weird now?” He asked as he pulled Adam closer, enveloping him in a hug. 

“No.” Adam said quietly. “It’s not.” They stood for a minute. Ronan enjoyed the curves and angles of Adam’s body and how it felt pressed against his. He would gladly stay there for hours. 

“What now?” Adam asked, pulling away slightly. 

Ronan opened his eyes, lips curved into a smile. “Now I take you on a date.”

Adam’s eyebrows went up, “A date? Really?”

“You don’t need to sound so surprised.” Ronan said gruffly. 

“You don’t strike me as a dinner and a movie guy.” Adam said, smiling at him. 

“It won’t be as boring as that.” He replied. “Anyway, I have to take you on a date before you can be my boyfriend. I heard that’s how it works.” 

Adam flushed slightly, “Boyfriend?” 

Ronan gave a curt nod. “Yes, but we have to go on a date first. It’s very important.” He watched as Adam smiled at him. He decided he could get used to seeing Adam smile just for him.  

Adam nodded seriously, still smiling. “Very important. It doesn’t count otherwise.” 

“I will pick you up tonight.” 

“Works for me.” Adam dipped his head, bringing his face back to Ronan’s. “But first I’m going to kiss you again.”

“No arguments here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about having Ronan talk to everyone about Adam but decided that was too long for Adam to figure out his shit. 
> 
> The last chap is all sweet fluff. Because they've earned it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They parted and Ronan saw Adam’s smile had returned. He liked getting the same smile that the art received. Adam grabbed Ronan’s hand again as they moved to sculpture.

Ronan picked Adam up at his apartment the next day. Adam grinned at him as he opened the car door. “What’s the plan?” He seemed excited.

Ronan was nervous but seeing Adam quelled some of it. He reminded himself that it was all out in the open now, and that this was okay.  “It’s a surprise.” He smiled back at Adam, who leaned over and quickly kissed Ronan’s cheek.

“I know we’re not officially dating yet, but that’s okay right?” Adam asked, smiling again.

“Definitely okay.” Much to his annoyance, Ronan felt a small flush on his cheeks.

They set off, chatting until Ronan pulled into the parking lot. He had been wondering if things would be weird now, with uncomfortable pauses and uncertainty. Instead things were the same. Except that Adam’s smiles came easier and Ronan didn’t have to pretend to not stare at him.

“An art museum?” Adam asked as they walked up. “I didn’t take you for the type.”

“I’m not.” Ronan replied. “But you are. And you’re my type. So here we are.”

Adam grabbed Ronan’s hand, startling him. “Is this okay?” Adam asked again.

“You can assume the answer to all of those type of questions is yes.” Ronan said gruffly. He was trying to ignore the butterflies in his chest. They walked up to the booth, where Ronan paid for their tickets.

“I can pay you know.” Adam grumbled as Ronan put a sticker on him.

“It’s called a fucking date. I get to pay.” Ronan replied, hoping to stop any other arguments. He knew how much Adam hated when the others paid for him but hoped that he’d allow it. He wanted to pay, wanted to take Adam out on a real date. It was important to him. 

Adam nodded, “Acceptable.” He gave Ronan a small smile. “Thank you.” 

They went inside, starting with the paintings. Adam admired each of them carefully, appreciating the brushstrokes and intensity. Ronan admired Adam, how he had a slight smile that returned with each painting, how he seemed to finally relax here. 

In front of an especially detailed painting Ronan acted on impulse and pulled Adam’s back to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. He put his head on Adam’s shoulder, not wanting to move. He did it suddenly, hoping that Adam wouldn’t reject the abrupt affection. 

“I seem to have a Ronan attached to me.” Adam joked, turning to look at him.

“You do, it’s permanent. Can’t remove an attached Ronan.” 

Adam chuckled, “Okay.” He leaned into Ronan, both getting comfortable with the new level of relationship. He looked back at the painting. “What do you think of it?”

Ronan finally looked at the painting. It was a mix of crazy swirls that depicted a night sky outside a tiny town. “It feels like there’s a war coming to that small town. All the intensity in the colors and swirls. Something is going to attack and things will never be the same. But the overall feeling of the painting is that things will be okay after this attack, they can rebuild and be better.” 

Adam pulled back, looking at Ronan, who frowned. “What?”

Adam smiled, “I didn’t take you for a poet.”

“I’m full of surprises.” Ronan said, catching Adam’s lips again. They parted and Ronan saw Adam’s smile had returned. He liked getting the same smile that the art received. Adam grabbed Ronan’s hand again as they moved to sculpture. 

Ronan ran a hand slowly up and down Adam’s arm as he looked at the art. Now that it was allowed he didn’t want to stop touching Adam.  The tiny gestures were his way of conveying feelings. He hoped Adam understood. For his part, Adam leaned in to him, sighing happily. 

They continued, Ronan find new ways to hold Adam in each section. In mosaics he wrapped an arm around Adam’s hips. In ceramics he played with Adam’s curls. Finally in photography he put his hand on Adam’s cheek, gently turning his face. 

“Hi,” Adam said with a smile that Ronan felt against his hand.

“Was this a good date?” He asked, scanning Adam’s face.

Adam turned his head slightly, kissing Ronan’s hand. “It was the best date.” 

Ronan nodded. “Adam.”

“Ronan?”

“Be my boyfriend?” It was less a question than a demand.   
“I thought you’d never ask.” Adam said, kissing Ronan softly. “Of course I will.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Thanks for reading!


End file.
